<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel the Earth by Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331613">Feel the Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus'>Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Branding, F/F, Outdoor Sex, earthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Villanelle is in tune with the Earth, and she wants Eve to be, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feel the Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jin calls her a monster and Eve goes through several long minutes of self-loathing followed by several long minutes of self-pity, and then she walks off in search of Villanelle.</p><p>It literally takes her twenty minutes. And when she does find Villanelle, V is laying on the ground, covered in swaths of dirt. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Villanelle doesn’t look at her. “Have you ever felt so connected to the Earth that it <em>calls</em> to you, Eve?”</p><p>Eve blinks. “No.”</p><p>Villanelle grabs two handfuls of dirt and sprinkles them over her body, swearing she can feel each individual granule as it makes contact. “I feel it,” she says, closing her eyes. “Come lie next to me, Eve.”</p><p>Eve snorts. “That’s not happening.”</p><p>Villanelle slowly opens her eyes and fixes them on Eve; Eve’s face, Eve’s posture, the way Eve’s arms are folded across her chest and one foot is slightly in front of the other but with her weight clearly on the one behind. She wants Eve, very much. She has from the moment they met. She can settle for having the Earth, but she wants Eve. She rolls over onto her stomach, breathing in the scent of the dirt beneath her nose, and pushes up onto her hands and knees, crawling toward Eve like a huntress on the prowl.</p><p>Eve should be alarmed at the approach but this is Villanelle. She is used to pretty much anything by now. “You think I’m easy prey,” she says, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Easy? No.”</p><p>Villanelle laughs, and it’s rich and lilting, and it hits Eve between the legs, but she doesn’t react.</p><p>“No, Eve, you are not easy,” Villanelle says. “I wish that you were. I work very hard and you do not even say thank you until I ask... and even then, it is not sincere. You wanted me to do something for you, I did it, and now you are treating me like I am beneath you. Like you had no idea what I was going to do. Like you were <em>innocent</em> in the whole thing. And none of that, Eve, is my fault.”</p><p>Eve doesn’t want to acknowledge the truth of those words, so she focuses on humor and metaphor. “Beneath me?” She glances down. “You <em>are</em> on your hands and knees at my feet.”</p><p>“Very clever,” Villanelle says, and she sighs, turning onto her back again, staring up into Eve’s eyes, and now she can smell <em>Eve</em> along with the dirt, and the mixture is heady and arousing. “Lie down with me, Eve, please?”</p><p>Eve stares, and stares, and stares. And finally gives in with a scoff, a roll of her eyes, and a throwing of her hands toward the sky. “Fine.” She lays down in the dirt next to Villanelle.</p><p>Villanelle is giddy, but she controls herself.</p><p>“What exactly am I supposed to be feeling?”</p><p>Of course Eve ruins the moment. “Feel the Earth speaking to you through your skin.” She picks up another handful of dirt and slowly drops a trail of it down Eve’s torso.</p><p>“You’re putting dirt on me.”</p><p>“I am helping you communicate with nature.”</p><p>“I don’t feel anything.”</p><p>“Because you are talking. Shut up.”</p><p>Eve frowns but stops talking. This the weirdest moment she has had so far with Villanelle, but then at the same time it’s not weird at all. Thanks, psychology.</p><p>“Maybe you are wearing too many clothes. Try taking your jacket off.”</p><p>“So instead of getting me drunk to take advantage of me, your plan is to seduce me into being naked for the sake of the Earth?” Eve asks wryly, but she sits up and takes her jacket off, then lays back down. She settles and then she actually puts in an effort to feel what Villanelle feels. She closes her eyes and just listens. She focuses on the sensations that brush her skin. She feels like a failure because she can’t connect.</p><p>Villanelle is quiet too, letting the essence of the ground swallow her whole and spit her back out. She can almost imagine the roots of a tree growing up from beneath her, coiling around her arms and legs, holding her down. She gasps, tilting her head back, and her limbs feel heavy.</p><p>Eve snaps to look at her when she hears that gasp, but nothing outwardly clues her in to why Villanelle is gasping. She doesn’t want to ruin the moment but she has to ask, so she keeps her voice the softest she knows how. “What is it?” It’s barely more than a breath.</p><p>Villanelle moans softly and opens her eyes; turns her head toward Eve. “Imagine roots growing beneath you...” She crawls two fingertips from Eve’s wrist up to her shoulder, thrilled when Eve doesn’t reject the touch. “Imagine them circling your arms and legs...” She crawls her fingertips back down Eve’s arm. “Pulling you into the Earth. Keeping you bound.”</p><p>Eve gasps now too, but it’s with a shivery sense of fear. Being immobilized by tree roots is a terrifying image to conjure. She shudders and shakes her head. “No thank you. You like that?” She is still trying to keep her voice soft.</p><p>“Mm,” Villanelle hums by way of answer, nodding her head. “Maybe you are more of an air, fire, or water person, Eve. Maybe you would like to heat up something metal to be very, very hot and draw pictures on my back...” She drops her voice at the last part, speaking close to Eve’s ear.</p><p>And okay, that definitely makes Eve feel something. “I don’t <em>really</em> want to hurt you,” she exhales.</p><p>“I think that is a yes, Eve,” Villanelle purrs. “I think you are a fire person.”</p><p>Eve swallows. “Are you a fire person?”</p><p>“I am every kind of person,” Villanelle answers, and she doesn’t just mean earth, air, fire and water. “I would love for you to explore your connection to nature by using my body as a canvas.” She shifts excitedly and turns on her side, elbow digging into the soft dirt as she supports her head on her hand. “Will you stay here with me tonight? I will make a campfire and we will howl naked at the moon.” She is mostly joking about howling at the moon.</p><p>“Our ride back probably left anyway,” Eve says with a shrug. “I bet they couldn’t find us. Or didn’t really try. You can make a fire?”</p><p>“The orphanage put me in Girl Scouts.”</p><p>Eve blinks. “You were a Girl Scout?”</p><p>“They thought it might help me channel my... problems... into something functional.”</p><p>“They were so right,” Eve teases, and she likes that Villanelle laughs instead of getting offended. “Okay, then. Show me your stuff. Make us a fire.”</p><p>***</p><p>Eve sits and watches while Villanelle makes a fire, and it’s fascinating to watch her work. How fast her hands have to move to get a spark; the delicate balance between too much air and not enough to keep the flame alight; the way she moves her body to block the wind. The wind in her hair is beautiful.</p><p>And the atmosphere itself is so lazy and almost surreal. The Forest of Dean is a chillingly beautiful place; the fog that hangs in the air wet and haunting. She can feel it on her face even if it doesn’t seem so close. It is a shroud, a blanket, an inescapable mass. It covers every square inch of the forest, even the spaces she and Villanelle occupy.</p><p>Villanelle gets the fire going and drags over a log for them to sit on, pleased when Eve takes her up on the offer. She sits right beside, their knees touching. “Thank you for staying here with me. This forest is so peaceful.”</p><p>Eve feels like a jerk, and she smiles sheepishly. “Thank you, for getting the information I asked you to get. And it’s a real thank you. I was...” She trails off and shrugs.</p><p>“I understand,” Villanelle says, truly happy that she got a real thank you. “You do not need to explain anything to me, Eve. Just be here with me. It is enough.”</p><p>Eve isn’t sure why she hasn’t realized it before this moment, but it really does take very little to make Villanelle happy. She is only so high maintenance when she feels ignored or unappreciated. But a thank you, or a smile, or even just saying hello, these things make Villanelle happy. She is the most simply complex creature that Eve has ever had the fortune of meeting. “Lie down,” she says, and the words coming out of her mouth, in her voice, shock her.</p><p>“On the log?” Villanelle asks, and Eve thinks she doesn’t get the implication behind the words, so maybe it’s not too late to take it back.</p><p>But she doesn’t want to take it back. “Wherever you want, just lie down.”</p><p>Villanelle catches on and her eyes go wide, and she is staring at Eve, just sitting there staring. Well, staring and trying to breathe. “What?” she exhales. “Eve, are you sure?”</p><p>The fact that Villanelle asks if she’s sure when Eve knows how badly V wants this? It’s so sweet it threatens to drown her. “I haven’t treated you very nicely today,” she says, and she reaches up to rest a hand on V’s cheek, just like she had earlier in the kitchen, but it means even more now. “You did exactly what I asked you to do, and I haven’t treated you very nicely at all.”</p><p>Villanelle leans into the touch, her lower lip trembling. “But Eve... what you are suggesting is different than showing your gratitude.” She would not be able to bear it if Eve touched her now and regretted it later. That would be the worst moment of vulnerability she could imagine. “Eve, I am afraid you will never want to see me again if you touch me tonight.”</p><p>Eve gasps, her hand instinctively tightening on Villanelle’s face, and she drags V closer, kissing her. Because what could she possibly say to that that Villanelle would believe? Nothing she could promise would soothe that fear for V. Showing is the only way.</p><p>They kiss, soft and deep, for a very long time, neither of them breaking apart to speak. They kiss, and it escalates to mouths on necks and teeth on jaws and hands running up and down each other’s backs and sides. The smell and feel of the forest intensifies everything and by the time they finally break apart, Eve is panting. “No regrets.” She keeps it simple. “Will you take off your dress?”</p><p>“Will you take off your blouse and your trousers?” She cannot be the only one in her underthings.</p><p>“Yes,” Eve says, and she pulls off her blouse, tossing it on the ground.</p><p>Villanelle can’t breathe very well. And when Eve stands to remove her trousers, she can’t look. She stands herself and turns for Eve to undo her, and shrugs out of the dress after that, draping it over the log. She takes off her socks and shoes, and she is in a black lace underwear and bra set from Agent Provocateur. When she turns back around, Eve definitely looks provoked. And so, so gorgeous. Wild hair, wild eyes, and Villanelle wants so badly to buy her a matching bra and panty set, but at the same time she doesn’t, because this is <em>Eve</em>, in mismatched underthings, and if she were wearing matching lingerie she wouldn’t really be Eve.</p><p>The fire crackles and sparks and fills their immediate area with heat and light as the sun starts to go down. The smell of the wood burning is fresh and potent and carries memories on every flicker.</p><p>Eve’s face is warm from the heat and from looking at Villanelle’s body. “Lie down,” she says again. “Please?”</p><p>How is Villanelle supposed to deny her anything when Eve says please like that? “Are you going to draw pictures on my back with fire, Eve?” she asks, her voice low and throaty.</p><p>“I don’t have anything metal,” Eve says, but she finds herself wishing she did.</p><p>“I know where to find something,” Villanelle says. “Are you okay waiting here by yourself while I get it?”</p><p>“You better hurry though, it’ll be dark soon.”</p><p>“You are so sweet, Eve, but I have my phone.”</p><p>***</p><p>Villanelle is gone for about fifteen minutes, and when she comes back she’s carrying a long metal rod. “Where did you get that?”</p><p>“It is a crossbeam from one of the light fixtures in the storage container,” Villanelle explains. “I remembered seeing one that looked loose. I was right.” She hands it to Eve.</p><p>Eve is fascinated and sits on the log again, holding one end of the piece of metal over the very well-built fire.</p><p>Villanelle shivers as she watches the flames lick the rod, and she sits in the dirt, squishing it between her toes now that she’s not wearing shoes and socks.</p><p>“Are you sure you want me to do this?” Eve asks after a while, when the tip finally starts to glow a little. “What if it scars?”</p><p>Villanelle’s eyelids flutter. “Then I hope you make it a pretty picture.”</p><p>“What if I wrote my name?” Eve asks, wicked thoughts swirling.</p><p>Villanelle chokes and turns to look at her with wide eyes. “If you write your name, you are saddling yourself with a hell of a responsibility, Eve. I do not suggest you write your name unless you are prepared to be with me forever.”</p><p>Eve breathes and thinks. She already can’t imagine her life without Villanelle in it, but that’s different. “Maybe I’ll draw a tree.”</p><p>“I like this idea, Eve. Then you can cover my whole back. Do you know how cleansing fire is?”</p><p>“I think that depends how you use it,” Eve says with a smirk. “How do I know when it’s hot enough?”</p><p>Villanelle looks into the fire. “It is glowing. It is hot enough.” She lays on her stomach in the dirt, feeling the granules press and rub against her belly and the front of her legs. She folds her arms und rests her cheek on them. She can feel the vibrations of the Earth rocking into her with every breath, rattling softly in her bones, changing the frequency of her existence. “Eve,” she moans, before the fire even touches her.</p><p>Eve is mesmerized by the flames; by the perfect balance of oxygen in the environment to keep them climbing. She can feel the heat reflected in her eyes and with fire, she thinks she understands what Villanelle has been talking about all evening. She can feel the crackle on her skin even though it isn’t touching her. She can sense the way it boils through her blood. They are the same. So. Fucking. Destructive. She realizes she’s wet.</p><p>Taking a slow breath, she moves the rod out of the fire and hovers it above the sculpted planes of Villanelle’s back for a few seconds, and then she draws.</p><p>Villanelle groans and digs her hips into the dirt, moving her hands behind her head instead of beneath it so she can wind fistfuls of her hair. Obviously it hurts, but it’s more than that. She feels the heat searing her skin; searing a connection between fire and flesh; searing a connection between herself and Eve; searing a connection between pain and pleasure.</p><p>Eve watches Villanelle’s skin blister under the rod. She draws quickly, not leaving the metal on the same spot for more than a nanosecond, because it’s absolutely going to scar, and she wants it to be beautiful. Like a work of art, smooth and streamlined, not random and choppy. Villanelle holds surprisingly still after that first jerk of her hips and movement of her hands.</p><p>Villanelle is crying, her tears mixing with the dirt beneath her, the sensations overwhelming both physically and mentally, and she watches, fascinated, as some of the tears blend in or dissolve and some run off like oil in water. She knows the Earth is accepting her gift; her tears are sustenance to the soil. The water will be absorbed and the salt cast off. Her back is in flames.</p><p>Eve draws a simple tree, the trunk giving way to thin, spindly branches in every direction as she approaches Villanelle’s shoulder blades. She finishes the tree, and on one of the branches, one that stretches over V’s right shoulder blade, she hangs an apple with a bite out of it. And then she is done, and she sets the rod aside, and she gently tugs down Villanelle’s panties and slips two fingers into her from behind.</p><p>Villanelle gasps and pulls her own hair, not having expected Eve to—oh, Eve is inside her, moving inside her, slipping around inside because she is so wet. “Eve,” she groans, letting go of her hair and digging her fingers into the dirt, getting it under her nails when she claws at the ground. “Eve... what did you draw on my shoulder?”</p><p>Eve presses harder; drops her thumb low to rub over Villanelle’s clit in tender circles. “A piece of forbidden fruit.”</p><p>And Villanelle is <em>done</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>